1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to an organic light emitting display device. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an organic light emitting display device capable of reducing, ideally eliminating, image sticking when images are displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a simultaneous emission technique for driving an organic light emitting display device, data may be sequentially scanned by each scan-line during a scan period, and then all pixel circuits may simultaneously emit light based on power voltages (e.g., ELVDD and ELVSS) during an emission period. In case of a large-screen organic light emitting diode (OLED) television having an organic light emitting display device, it is important to reduce, ideally eliminate, image sticking and to reduce power consumption.
Generally, conventional image sticking reduction techniques may store a sum-value generated by summing all image data of one frame, and then may reduce luminance of an organic light emitting display device if a sum-value is not changed for a predetermined time (i.e., if a sum-value of each frame substantially has the same value for a predetermined time). In addition, the conventional image sticking reduction technique may reduce luminance of the organic light emitting display device by reducing data voltages.
However, a gamma distortion may be caused in the organic light emitting display device when the conventional image sticking reduction technique reduces the data voltages based on a sum-value generated by summing all image data of one frame. Accordingly, the conventional image sticking reduction technique is not suitable for an organic light emitting display device that employs a simultaneous emission technique.